Son of Hermes, Life with the devil
by Akira Himura
Summary: "I'm a son of Hermes. God of thieves and travelers among other stuff. I have a favorite pocket lig- wait. What do you mean the fates changed the script? *script handed over*. ...Fuck. OK! WHO WAS THE WISE GUY THAT THOUGHT IS WAS FUNNY TO SEND ME ACROSS THE PACIFC!"
1. Goodbye America, Hello Japan

**Me:Ok people, this is a story that I have come up with in my mind. This is a High School DxD crossover with Percy Jackson. How my thought proses went into thinking of this story, their are Nordic and Biblical gods, what about Greek? So, here you go. Two thousand and three words for your entertainment. Typing out the stories is really difficult. Also, i'm sorry that i'm doing so many stories at once, I just can't stop with the ideas. Hope you enjoy the story, R&R!**

Ok, so I'm in a situation here. Bet you can't guess what it is.

...

Alright, I'll give you hints. It has something with the Greeks.

...

No? Ok, how about the Bible?

.?.

Ah. See I got a reaction out of that one. Ok, one more hint. It has something with the horn drilling through my stomach at the moment. Not to big of a hint.

!

Yep, thought you'd get it on the last one. Just so we don't start doing 20 questions, lets start out earlier. Maybe a couple days earlier?

_**March 3, 1996/Camp Half-Blood**_

"So, you want ME to check this out? You sure? I mean, remember last time? With the Kraken?" Said a teen that looked to be about 16 years old at the height of five foot six. Dirty blond hair that looked like it just came out of bed complement the mischievous sky blue eyes and the slight twitch of the boy's middle finger. The boy's right hand in the pocket of a worn out light green hoodie, the other tapping against his forest green cargo pants. The boy's right foot covered in black tennis shoes lightly tapping against the ground. This is Sam di Vento. Child of Hermes and counselor of the Hermes cabin and sharpshooting classes.

"Yes, Sam. I remember, we all remember. Most would like to forget that incident." Said the horse-man in front of Sam. The Horse-man is the centaur named Chiron, a middle age looking man ,with brown hair and a beard, torso on the lower part of a white stallion.

"We are sending you because the oracle specifically asked for you. Why, though, is beyond me." States another man in the corner. He wore a tiger patterned Hawaiian shirt and a pair of brown pants. This is Mr.D, or Dionysus.

"Well, maybe its because i'm awesome?" A laugh just filled the room.

Minuets passed before the laughing died down.

"Done yet?" Sam asked in an annoyed tone.

"... No. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" Dionysus continued his laughter.

"Going beyond that, this is your quest. The oracle stated something about a strange energy somewhere in Lovelock Nevada. Though what the _"Sand's time past" _part is, you'll have to find out for yourself."

"Whatever Horse-Man! I'll be back before the week is done!" Sam stated with a thumbs up. He then runs out of the room of the house he was in to show what looked to be a summer camp of some kind, if you count kids sparing with swords camp.

"Flash! Lets go!" Sam yell out. A blue pegasus lands next to Sam and he gets on.

"Lovelock Nevada, HO!" An with that, Flash and his rider are off.

_**March 3, 1996/Lovelock Nevada**_

"Finally. We can stop here Flash." Sam said as he gets off of his Pegasus. "See yah at camp Flash!" Sam says to his pegasus that was flying back to camp. Turning to the outskirts of town, Sam starts walking.

"Now, lets go check this thing out!" Sam says with enthusiasm.

After walking around aimlessly for a half-hour around the town, he finally reaches the disturbance of magic the Oracle said he would see.

"Found it!" Sam says with relief.

"...Hey, why do I feel tingly?"

Thats when the bright light flashed.

_**? ?, ?/? ?**_

"Ugh. What?" Sam then looks around to take in his surroundings. He is in what look to be a forest with the night time sky hanging over him. Looking off to the left, he saw trees. To his left was a path with park benches near it, and guess what? More trees.

"I'm in a park. Ok, good start. Now, what park?" Sam swivels his head off to the right again, a sign that has scribbles on it that looked vaguely square shaped.

"... Kanji?"

...3

...2

...1

"I"M IN JAPAN!"

Now, know that in Sam's many raids on the Athena cabin, he has seen plenty a books, some including a dictionary of english to Japanese. Sam usually wouldn't read stuff like this, but, lots of video games and manga are in japanese, soooooo, yea. You see where this is going.

"Oh, Gods. How in tartarus did I get to JAPAN of all places. *Groan* Now I either have to get a ride back with Apollo of take a plane. Never doing the later again. Ever." Sam says as he facepalms.

"What did I ever do to deser- no, no, know what? I don't want to know." Sam then gets up and looks off into the forest.

The park he landed in was tranquil, at best. Low chirping of crickets and the light dim of Artemis's moon are the two major reason's for this. Over the tree tops is the slight glow of a city.

"A city means people. And people means, *gasp* fresh pockets for picking!" Sam exclaims and runs off to the city.

_**? ?, ?/? Japan**_

'_Whats up with all the new tech? I don't remember that. The hell's a Tomogachi? And since when was Naruto Shippuden an Anime?!' _Was the confused thoughts of one Sam di Vento. Waking up in a park in the middle of Japan is one thing, new technology that was beyond the 1990's? Now we know something is wrong.

"Hey, miss?" Sam says, drawing the attention of a lady walking by.

"Now, I'm going to sound really stupid, but assume that my family doesn't pay attention to the times, what year is it?"

The woman laughs a little. "Two thousand and seven."

*tsstsststststs*

'_My brain just short circuited, didn't it?' _

"O-ok, thanks miss."

Sam then starts walking down the sidewalk like he was in cohorts with someone who approved of underaged drinking.

He needed to gather his thoughts in the only way he knew how.

Relieve miscellaneous objects from passerby pockets.

A few minuets later, and the occasional passerby, Sam finally finds a wall of a school yard.

He jumps up on it and then pulls out his spoils.

'_Two wallets, a watch, some cas- ooo! Sweet, bubblegum! Huh? What's somebody doing with an occult symbol in their pocket? And that is one strange chess piece. Blood red. Wonder if I could find that glasses chick and get the rest of the set off her.' _Sam thought as he went over what he gained over the corse of thirty minuets.

'_Well, this is new. What was Apple thinking? This is way too small to be reas-'_

"THEIR HE IS!"

Sam's head shot up like a bullet to see the glasses chick and, what he presumed to her entourage, behind her.

"CRAP!" Sam yelled as he jumps off of the wall and starts running down sidewalk with his stolen goods.

'_How the hell did they find me so fast?! I could have sworn that I lost glasses.'_

"STOP! THEIF!" One of the many females yelled.

"Yea, no! The thing about thieving is not being caught! And i'll be caught if I obey that order! What the Hades do you want anyway!?" Sam yells back.

"WHAT YOU STOLE JACKASS!" The lone male said.

"I COULD GATHER THAT! Besides, you need to be more specific! Was it the wallets?! ... Trading cards? ... The bubblegum?! Because if its the last one your too late!"

Sam jumps over a fence.

Glasses and entourage follow suit.

"Ok, clearly not the bubblegum. Was it th- *WHACK*" Sam says but was interrupted as he slams into a wall.

The group catches up with him and form a kind of barrier around him.

"groan. Tartarus damned wall." Sam mutters as he looks up.

"... I'm sorry?" Sam tries.

"No."

"Damn, oh well. Here have your piece back." Sam says as he chucks the blood red piece back at Glasses.

Glasses looks down at the piece, then back up at Sam.

"How did you get this?" Glasses said with a no joke kind of tone.

Sam just contemplated weather or not to joke with her. After little thought, he figured that if he was going down, he may as well go down laughing.

"I got it in the Underworld from the esteemed house of Beelzebub. My check is in my left pocket." He said with a huge smile.

The people around him just blinked in surprise.

"W-well. Ok. Sorry for the misunderstanding." The glasses lady said as she handed Sam back the piece.

Sam just stopped for a moment.

"Wait, you got the chess piece from a demon lord. OK. Well, this is awkward. I was joking when I said that. Who knew that was true. Learn a new thing everyday."

"... You were joking." Glasses said with a miffed expression.

"Well, yea. I didn't know that the metaphysical was real till about five seconds ago. Also- uh,oh."

Sam then jumps up and starts scrambling up the wall.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

"SORRY! NO CAN DO! BULL-MAN ON STEROIDS!"

Yes, true to his words, off to the his left, behind the group, was a large man with a bull's head. Underwear being the only thing covering his modesty.

"ROAR!"

_**? ?, ?/? Japan**_

"CRAPFUCKSHITHADESFATESTARTARUS-!" Were the continues streams of curses spewing from Sam's, the glasses chick and her group lost, and the bull-man on steroids hot on his heels.

'_Today is not my day.' _Sam thought miserably. What were the chances of the MINOTAUR, of all things, to show up in JAPAN. He thought that monsters usually kept to the Americas and Greece, maybe Rome if he was pushing it.

Sam then notices an abandoned church up ahead, lights flickering.

'_I'm not running away, just, taking time asses the situation' _Sam thought as he quickly opened the side doors.

Turning around he slams the doors shut again and puts his back to it. Catching his breath, he looks up.

'_...Uh, oh.'_

Their were seven people in the room. One was a black haired girl with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes with a scared look. She had a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top.

Another pretty girl that had long red hair that goes down to her thighs. She has on, what can only be concerned as a school uniform as the glasses lady and her group also had it on, which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

A third pretty girl (what the hell is up with the number of the female species) has very long black hair that is tied into a ponytail bye an orange ribbon and violet eyes. She has on the same uniform as the red head girl.

A fourth, you know, with white hair that has two cat-like clips and hazel eyes. She is also wearing the uniform that most of the people are wearing.

A blond guy(FINALLY!) with grey eyes is another occupant in the room. He has on, what I assume to be a male version of the uniform. A black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Another guy, this time with brown hair and brown eyes with, you guessed it! The same uniform.

The final person in the area was another girl. She had blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing a nun outfit. Another noticeable feature of the girl was that she looked really dead, pale skin and closed eyes and all.

They all stood their for a few tense seconds.

"...You don't want to go out their." Sam said, slowly shaking his head from left to right.

"ROAR!" came from outside the doors behind Sam.

"You really don't wanna go out their." Sam says again as he shakes his head faster.

*BOOM!*

The wall next to Sam collapsed, revealing the Minotaur in all it's glory.

"Crap..."

**Me:Well, the beginning was crap. I do feel like the story got better as it went on though. What do you think? Also, I will introduce more OC's into the story that me and my friend made. I am also thinking of takeing OC's from the readers. For a template,**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex(gender):**

**Parent:**

**Powers:**

**Usual look:**

**Personality:**

**Birth place:**

**The only thing I have to say is that try to keep to the minor god's/goddesses for any religion. Little to no 'Big Three' kids with super over powered skills. I am actually already thinking of a daughter of Asura(Hindu), a son of Apollo(Greek), and a son of Set/Seth(Egyptian). Thanks for reading and all the people that like my stories. Ja Ne.**


	2. We have a little fight

**Me:Well, hello people of the internet! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you like it and all that good stuff. Also, thanks to all the people who actually give a damn about my stories, YOU MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! ... Ahem, anyway, hope you like Me:Well, hello people of the internet! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you like it and all that good stuff. Also, thanks to all the people who actually give a damn about my stories, YOU MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! ... Ahem, anyway, hope you like the story and give that OC creative juices flow. Also, I don't really know what I'll do with all the OC's that I am given. Maybe have a sidestory that has a quest with them? Have a time skip so they can actually have the adventure? I don't know. Any ideas will be grateful. Now, before we get started, I would like to say to try to keep all the flames in the chatbox directed to someone who deserves the blame, (ex:Me(for being a bad writer), school(Cuz we all know that is true), or anything else that fits in the catagory.**

**WizGamer:Thanks and it is a good character. Now just to-*CRASH* DAMN IT SAM! I HAVE NOTHING VALUABLE DMAN IT!**

**HermioneX:Thanks and, I. Got. More. Ideas. ... KAVWRIHFVUAODv fuiavIHV IOYw fvH OISC ... You see nothing, you say nothing.**

**speaker of babbel:I also like tha bases of my story, though, I admit, I could have done the beginning better. Also, this is my first fight seen, so please be considerate. And, loking for more? Well step right in, to my magical land of insanity.**

**BEGIN!**

_**? ?, 2007/? Japan**_

"Crap..."

The minotaur started sniffing the air around it, to get a good lay out of the battle field I guessed.

Using the time given, Sam rushes over to the small group and starts pushing them out the door.

"Go,go,go,go!" Sam says.

The people, finally snapping out of their stupor, start by asking a simple question.

"who are you!?"

"Simple questions for later! Leave! Before it smells you!" Sam hushes them.

The Minotaur giving off a roar reminds Sam of the emendate danger. Pushing the group out of the way, Sam jumps over the charge of the bull man and pulls out a blue colored stone. Flicking his thumb upwards, a blue and turquoise Xiphos appears in Sam's hand. A smile forms across his features and Sam pints the sword at the monster.

"Bring it on, ground meat!"

The Minotaur roars in anger and charges forward with his horns aimed at Sam. Ducking to his left, Sam swings his sword at the Minotaur and nicking at it's side. Rolling to dissipate the excess energy, Sam jumps back up to face the monster. The Minotaur, finally realizing that it missed, turns around and charges at Sam again. Sam also charges at the Minotaur and at the last second jumps and grabs its horns, like those people in the olympics in gymnastics, and uses them as a spring board and lands behind the beefy monster.

Flicking his thumb down on the handle of his sword, making it become the blue rock again, Sam turns towards the group that was still their.

"What are you still doing here!? Go! Do you want to die!?" Sam yells at the group. Flicking his thumb forward on the stone, it becomes a 14 caliber assault pistol with a blue grip and a turquoise chamber and vaguely resembled a Bee11 bb-gun. Thanking his ADHD for making him duck to the left to avoid the sharp horns of the monster. Bringing up the gun and pointing it at the Bull-man. Firing off a few shots into the Minotaur, Sam had to thank his Dad and Hephaestus again. It was a REALLY good idea to see if Monsters were weak to other metals.

Zircon and Turquoise just happened to be some of the many. Along with a strange form of steel we found in a desert and a type of gold from the mountains, but I digress.

The Minotaur roared in anger and pain from the shrapnel of turquoise in its side and turned toward Sam again. Quickly looking to the side of the church at the people that ar- what are they doing?

The blond boy zipped around to the minotaur with a sword in his hands. Where he got it, Sam didn't know. He slashed at the minotaur while some of the other people rushed forward. The little white haired girl, who I just noticed had a strong resemblance to a cat of some kind, attacked the, very much, larger enemy with one o her tiny fists.

'_I don't think thats gon- JESUS TAP-DANCING CHRIST!' _Imagine Sam's surprise when the tiny girl slammed the Minotaur into the ground, small cracks forming on the concrete underneath it.

Sam was honestly amazed that the Minotaur got up after that. His respect for it grew a little.

That respect immediately died in a hole when Bull-man tumbled at Sam.

The hair was pushed out of his lungs and a warm and sticky substance was welling up at his side.

The minotaur slowly disintegrated to golden dust, apparently the punch was more than enough for the beast to die.

"_Blood?... gushing. ... Vision?... black spots. ... Survival?... minimum... unconsi-"_ Sam thought as the minotaur finishes disintegrating and promptly face floors(when face palming just isn't enough), as darkness engulfs him.

_**? ?, 2007/? Japan**_

A boy with black hair that covers his right eye and dark green eyes is poking around in the dirt with a stick near a rustic looking house.

The boy has on a blue long-sleeve shirt and black jeans and has on black converse. A gold and silver bracelet is on his left wrist and a bronze ring on his right middle finger.

The boy suddenly stops and looks of into the distance where the abandoned church was.

A look of confusion washes over his face. A scene of a blond boy with a green jacket and a blue gun facing off against the Minotaur.

'_Now whats that doing her-'_

"Milo! Time for diner!" Called out a voice of a woman in her mid thirties. The woman was beautiful in her own right, she black hair tied into a long ponytail and light green eyes behind a pair of glasses. She has on a kimono that has a sun pattern.

"Coming, Kaa-san!" Replied the black haired boy. He stood up and, himself off and walked to the house.

"What are we having for dinner, Kaa-san?" Milo asked.

"What we have for now, consists of our rice, and our other fish." The woman answered with a smile.

Milo frowns and looks at her with a stern gaze.

"Remember what we agreed on about Haiku's?"

The woman just laughed merrily.

_**? ?, 2007/? Japan**_

*Groan*

"What happened last night?" Sam mumbled as he sat up in a bed. Pain explodes in his head as he starts regaining consensus.

"Gods, it feels like I had a party with the cabin 12 kids again. How they snuck alcohol into the camp, I will never know." Sam said as he shakes off some of the drowsiness and pain. He lifts off the covers and starts stepping out of the bed but his leg was caught on something, tripping him and Sam want and face floored again.

"*groan* The pain..." Sam mumbles. He slowly gets up and pulls his foot from the blankets.

"Stupid blankets." He mumbles again as he pulls them off the bed, prepared to chuck them out the window.

As the sheets are pulled from the bed, they reveal a very hot, very naked girl with black hair.

Sam's eyes slowly grow in shock.

'_...I didn't... what?... Who?... oh, Gods.'_ Sam thought as he curled up in a ball with a horrified expression.

'_Ok, lets go over what happened last night. I was making a tactical retreat from the Minotaur and ended up in an abandoned church. Their were people their and the Minotaur crashed though the wall. I fought it off but got stabbed in the stoma- WAIT! How am I healed already!? And...'_

"OH SHIT! THAT GIRL WAS WITH THE GROUP LAST NIGHT!" Sam yelled.

"Ufufu. I see that you up already."

Sam slowly turned around to see that the female was awake and not doing anything in the slightest to cover her modesty. Sam just sat their in silent horror.

"Ufufufu. Like what you see?" The girl giggled.

Sam's mind finally took the time to reboot after the mental breakdown. Quickly turning his head again and chucking the sheets over his head to(hopefully) cover the chick.

"I-I-i'm sorry. D-Didn't mean t-to." Sam tries to form coherent words over his massive stuttering. Looking over to his left, Sam spots his favorite jacket and his pa-ants... wait...

Realization dawns on Sam's face as he blushes madly and quickly grabs his clothes and scrambles to put them on.

"I'm sorry! i'm sorry!" Sam repeated as he got dressed as fast as humanly possible. Grabbing his shoes and rushing out the room.

Quickly closing the door behind him, Sam finds himself in a hallway that looked like it came directly from Europe during the renaissance. Speed walking down the hallway, Sam somehow gets lost in the structure of, wherever he was.

"Stupid hallways and it's stupid copy and paste feature." Sam muttered darkly. Deciding that he was getting nowhere, Sam turned to the nearest window. Opening the window, Sam looks out to see...

"Oh hell no!" Sam yells as he points out to the worst setting he could have possibly woken up in. The place where lives are destroyed. The place where people are tortured for years. The place that makes love look tame.

High School.

Below the second(?) story window was a school yard that was practically filled with students walking around with a lunch, or something. A noticeable fact about the students is that the kids were all wearing the same uniform that he saw on many of last nights characters along with that most of them were GIRLS.

"What the hell?" Sam muttered again as he looked again. "Yup, male to female ratio is out of whack. Was this an all girls school till recently, or what?"

"Ufufu."

A light giggle made Sam jump a little, pulled out his rock again and turned around. The laughter, though, came from the girl that he woke up with and he sighed and put the stone away again.

"What do you want?" Sam asked annoyed. He was not having a good week. First, he woke up in Japan with no way to get home, then he went to go cool down and found himself fighting the Minotaur in an abandoned church, and finally he woke up in a random bed with a very pretty girl and no recollection of what happened after the fight. Then again, he had been in worse situations.

_**? ?, 2007/? Japan**_

"Khara!" A boy yelled as he jumped over a pile of crates. The boy looked to be around seventeen with deep red hair that covers most of his left eye and goes down to his shoulders. His eyes are a brown color. The boy had on a red long-sleeve shirt under a gold aviator jacket and black cargo pants. Around his neck was a bronze Ankh tied with a thin string. On his left lower shoulder was a red band with a black stone on it and a thin white bracelet on his left wrist.

The boy ran out of the alleyway and turned right onto the street. Behind him, part of the alleyway exploded as what looked like a large lioness with the head of a falcon and large wings ran after the boy.

Turning his head, the boy lets out another curse as he runs further down the street. He wonders what the mortals see as he runs past. Maybe a panther chasing him? A lioness? Some weird cat-like beast? He didn't know and didn't plan on stopping to find out.

Turning another corner, the boy finds himself running next to a wall the looked like it was to a school of some kind. Quickly finding the entrance, he runs in the school yard, dodging the many females and occasional male.

Looking behind him again, the boy notices that the bird-cat chasing him was slowly getting closer. Turning his head again, he slams into a door that he didn't notice earlier and crashed though.

Shaking his head as he got up, the boy heard a scream and looked up and his face immediately flushed a deep red.

'_...I just crashed into the female's changing room, didn't I?' _The boy thought as he panicked.

Quickly turning his head again, he dawns a scowl and brakes for the nearest window in the room.

Dodging females and high-speed projectiles along with running for his life from a two-ton bird-cat was not helping on his mental stability.

Finding a window and opening it as fast as he could, the boy scrambled out and landed on some guy's looking though a hole in the wall.

Muttering a quick sorry, the red head kept running and somehow ending up in a large building that looked like it came from Eruope or somewhere around their.

Running up another flight of stais, the boy ends up in a hallway with a very pretty black haired girl and a blond boy who was wearing so much green like he tought it might go out of style.

Looking over his shoulder again, the red head saw the large cat-bird crash through the double doors from the stairs. Turning his head again as he passed by the two teenagers, the blond boy took out a blue rock and shouted something that sounded like _'Oipho!' _and ran towards the avian cat.

The red head, cursing at his luck, skidded to a stop and turned around to help the boy fight the monster only to see the boy the have a blue colored sword that looked like a giant leaf.

"Baa'boos." The red head muttered as he grabbed the Ankh that was around his neck and pulled. A bronze khopesh appears in his hand and the boy rushes towards the blond boy to help him fight the cat-bird monster that had followed him.

Stepping in after the blond boy sliced at the monster, the red head sung in a diagonal arc that slashed across the cat's face. Moving to the side, the blond boy swung his sword again and lopped off most of the monster's beak.

The red haired boy quickly took the opportunity as the monster hissed the best it could in anger, and thrust the khopesh in the bird-cat's side. The bird-cat monster had moved back near a window ir a tactical retreat and lunged at the two boys.

Not expecting the cat to jump them the two boys were tackled through a door behind them, interrupting whatever conversation that was going on.

Slamming his feet into the Monster's gut, the red haired boy launched the cat-bird over his head and the occupants of the room, which consisted of mostly the female gender and few males.

The blond haired boy next to him stood up and said something that sounded kind of like Greek, and somehow changed his leaf-like blade into a rock and then into a blue colored gun.

Pointing the barrel at the large cat-bird gone crazy, a few shots filled the room and started to make it smell a little like smoke.

Soon after the shots were fired, the giant bird-cat had started to dissintagrate into gold dust. Widning his eyes in surprise, the red haired boy turned to the other male.

"What did you do?" He demanded. The monsters that the red head usallaly fought dissapeared into a pool of darkness when he killed them, what was diffrent about this boy?

"Damn, first the Minotaur and now the Sphinx? What in Hades's name are they dooing so far in the East?" The blond haires boy mumbled to himself. Both boys then seemed to notice the other people in the room.

Slowly turning their heads to see most of the group either staeing wide-eyed or in various states of shock.

"..."

"..."

"... You didn't see anything."

**Me:... I ended it the same way I ended the first chapter, didn't I? Also, the two new characters that have been introduced is Milo, who has a weird abbility to 'see' things, and a red head who we don't know the name to yet and has some egyptian stuff on him. Try to guess what god is their parent. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I have to say one more thing before I log off.**

**WARNING**

**The following material might disapoint you, excite you, or any random feeling you get.**

**Ypu have been warned.**

**Me:GUESS WHAT GUYS! I'M DOING NANO!**

**...**

**Me:Well, that was a bust. Pretty much what I'm saying is that, for the next month, I will not be writing anything for any of my stories as I will be working on my own story and it will take up most of my time. And for any of you who does not know what NANO is, it is National Novel Writing Month, or NANOWRIMO for short. Anyway, I might post it up on Fictionpress if I get around to it, but you'll never know. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter and the Nano thing doesn't deteriate you. Have fun in life and DFTBA.**

**P.S. For a little of what it will be.**

**"Allright, who's with me?" Irfan asks in front of the little group of heros.**

**Zack immediately rased his hand. "Uh, I appose to this plan, and it will fail."**

**Irfan just gives Zack a happy smile.**

**"Ye who has little faith, trust me on this one."**

_**Twenty minuets later**_

**"Told you it would fail."**

**"Yea, yea. Keep laughing." Irfan says as he shifts in his chains a little.**

**"Hey, at least we have each other, right?" Spoke up Azurisz from his position on the stone wall.**

**"Shut up, Azurisz." Zack said with annoyance. **


End file.
